Into the Night
by Akuma Shini Chiisai
Summary: It was like any other night at Oblivion Dreams, the club where no one cared who the other was while the music played and the bodies moved, but perhaps for once that wouldn’t be the case. Akuroku, Soriku Two-shot
1. Akuroku

Title: Into the Night  
Author: Kurashin  
Date: November 23, 2007  
Series: Kingdom Hearts 2  
Pairing: AkuRoku (Axel/Roxas)  
Summary: It was like any other night at Oblivion Dreams, the club where no one cared who the other was while the music played and the bodies moved, but perhaps for once that wouldn't be the case.

AN: I do not own KH2 nor the characters. The title is because of the song Into the Night by Santa feat. Chad from Nickelback. I was listening to it the entire time and couldn't help but write this up as I listened.

======

The sound blared from numerous speakers and lights flashed wickedly around everyone. People of all types danced to the hypnotic beats. They were there to dance, though some maybe had other plans such as getting shit faced or laid on their minds as well. Everyone though was happy in this place known as Oblivion Dreams, a whimsical type club hidden far from the eyes of the dogs of America. It was a place that those who knew the right word would be able to find without trouble, but kept all others searching. Even if one of those Pigs or Dogs managed to get into the club, they would be found out and eventually manipulated with the right stuff to forget all of what they learned.

The club had numerous places where it could be set up and it changed so much it was hard to keep track of it. The club in itself was owned by one of the strongest companies in the world: Organization XIII. The organization itself held some of the brightest minds and the elite of the group were known to not take no for an answer ever. Organization XIII was well known for its power and wealth, though information on those up top was slim to none. Not even the owner of the group was known by anyone, including the lower people. All anyone knew was that each of the top had a corresponding nickname and number to them and the only way anyone learned those were well underground or stuffed in some abandoned placed to rot away.

Those who danced at the club could careless though about the Organization or their business. All the people cared for was the music, the drinks, and the people. It was laughable at times at home people of the strongest and most strict of prides could so easily let themselves go with the right atmosphere and it was no difference for him either. He was one of the calmer ones of his group so it wasn't amazing that he was often known as a regular at the club itself, but even than all the bartenders and bouncers knew was his face and that was it. It was one of the miracles about a place that could careless if you were stinking rich, a murderer, or an underage child. All they cared for was that no one got rough and they were allowed to enjoy the job they enjoyed doing.

He smirked and gave a nod to one of the bartenders as they handed him a small glass of some foreign drink he was sure that he'd fuck up pronouncing either way. Cat-green eyes glanced across the clubs floor as they looked over each person. It was the same scene as always, but at the same time the floor held its own unique charm that changed every night the music was played.

It was as he was sipping from his drink when a certain blonde caught his eyes. The fire within him burned as he watched a young adolescent dance without a care to the beat of the music. The blonde moved easily to the beat, keeping rhythm with both the music of the speakers and the crowd around him. Emerald caught bright sapphire for a moment and before he could blink he found himself walking towards where the blonde dance. Seconds went by before he arrived next to him and all the blonde did was smile seductively and give him a glance as he continued to dance.

Something within him took control and he found himself smoothly snatching the blonde close to him as he followed the rhythm of the boy. He felt like his body and mind was on fire as he danced with the blonde. It felt so familiar and because of this he didn't care. He didn't care if anyone else saw him with the blonde, nor that he had never met the blonde either. All he cared for was the dance and how right it felt as he moved his body against the others smaller frame. Hands danced through his hair and his own moved along the body of the other. Neither looked away from one another and neither let themselves let go of the other longer that needed.

He was enchanted by those sapphire eyes, feeling as though his soul was being drawn into them. He felt himself moving forwards and before he knew it he felt the sweet bliss of his lips against the others. It was as though he was experiencing one of those meth highs he read about, but he knew this was so much better than anything some drug could provide though it was just as addictive. Bodies continued to move much like their lips, but neither dared to lose eye contact as thought if they should the other would suddenly disappear.

The music changed and as did the beats and before either knew it they were the only ones still moving to some invisible beat as the club closed down for the night. It seemed like only a few minutes ago when they had caught each others gaze, but the fact that the club was closed told them how long it had been. The blonde had been the first to stop moving and pulled away from the kiss, only to lean his forehead against the others. He was unsure of what had happened and part of him didn't want to know. All he did know was that he wanted more. As though reading his mind the blonde spoke quietly, almost too quiet for him to catch if it wasn't for the fact that he had his whole attention on the young blonde.

"It was good to see you again, Axel."

That sentence seemed to hit him like a thousand of bricks and in moments he felt as memories of another life suddenly bombard him. It took what seemed like forever and was in reality only a few moments before he conscious realized what was going on. Another smirk filtered on his lips and he brought the blonde even closer, his lips gently pressing against the others in a chaste kiss.

"The same can be said about you, Roxas."


	2. Soriku

Title: Into the Night  
Author: Takara Arashi  
Date: November 23, 2007  
Series: Kingdom Hearts 2  
Pairing: Soriku (Riku/Sora)  
Summary: It was like any other night at Oblivion Dreams, the club where no one cared who the other was while the music played and the bodies moved, but perhaps for once that wouldn't be the case.

AN: Still don't own the characters. This chapter here though was not written by me. It was written by my best friend in response to the AkuRoku short. This one is dedicated to Soriku and all credit goes to her for it. Hope you enjoy it!

Sora sat unnervingly on the edge of his barstool, too young to pay for any alcoholic beverages; not that he'd _want_ any. He wasn't into the whole 'drinking' thing, but it was more than amusing watching other people get wasted and bat plants around for the last three hours of a party before blatantly passing out and cracking their skulls on the edge of a counter. No, that would hurt. Ow.

A shuffled noise reeled him out of his daze and the boy side glanced to check if he was crazy or not. Indeed, someone had sat beside him but he couldn't quite tell who it was, but the man sure was creepy. He looked a bit old to be here, not that it mattered how old you were but the teen thought that there should be an age limit to **pedophiles**. 'Ugh,' he thought, uncomfortably shifting on his seat and avoiding eye contact with the stranger who seemed to suddenly become more interested in him when he did so. Seriously, what the hell?

His body was subconsciously leaning in the opposite direction, perhaps trying to make it seem like he was searching the crowd a little too deep for something that wasn't there. He watched some crazy guy with red hair grab a random blonde and let a sigh escape his soft lips, wishing someone would whisk him away into the sunset, too... or something like that. Hey... they looked kind of familiar- His black tank was tugged from the side he was determined on avoiding. Bright blue eyes shone as he turned, fearfully watching a silvery gold mixture grab his all but manly arm and stand up.

"Wha.. let go!" he demanded, tugging away suddenly and the drunken man only smirked, and somehow he managed to annoyingly flick his hair. Sora didn't like this guy at all; who did he think he was!? His soft brunette hair shielded his eyes as he tried to back up, avoiding any more direct connection with the older drunk's piercing gaze.

"Your light is beautiful," he deeply swore, sounding intent on doing... things. Things that Sora would be crazy to oblige to. The poor boy didn't even know a lot of these 'things' the pedophile was implying, either! His innocent stare slowly traced upwards as he felt no clutching force bruising or dragging his arm anymore. Did he decide to stop? Where...

His orbs laid eyes on a new figure who was much younger, but older than he. He was much more handsome too, and seemed like someone he should know... and not just because he had decked the old man across the face, sending him crashing into two other barstools.

Whoa.

Wow...

The taller boy's gaze locked with his and they shared a brief smile, the other rubbing his knuckles as if he had really put effort into it.

"T-thanks," Sora's cheeks tinted a light pink, and through the dark rave, his savior must have seen it because his smile turned into a smirk and the distance between them was quickly brought to a comforting closeness. He liked how protective this guy was, and if it wasn't for him he would have probably seen better days. Or none at all.

"Riku," he enticed, taking in the smaller boy's scent.

"Sora.." the brunette replied.  
"Sky... land... it must be destiny," the mature youth spoke, almost out of place in the middle of the gigantic epileptic party.

There was a brief pause.

"I feel... I should kiss you," were the words that escaped the smaller boy's lips. Without warning, a strong arm snaked around his middle and his head tilted into the passionate kiss that was shared between the two. It was as if they'd known each other all along.

It _was_ destiny.


End file.
